


But I'll Live On, Yeah I'll Live On

by rachelisanerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, F/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelisanerd/pseuds/rachelisanerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of tumblr drabbles, some old, some new, mostly pointless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. percabeth- law school au

**Author's Note:**

> thewintersoldierdisaster asked: Law school au, percabeth? :)

He notices her. A lot.

He notices her in lecture when her hand shoots up in the air like a bullet being fired from a gun because she just has to say something. He notices her when she doesn’t say anything at all and just sits there, hastily scribbling down her notes. He notices her in the way back of the library, sitting alone, with textbooks surrounding her like a fortress as she chews on that blue pen she’s always carrying around. He notices her when he’s just walking from class to class, sitting out on a bench, Yankee cap on her head, reading a book that he knows is most recently not required reading.

He notices her anywhere and everywhere and he can’t tell if he’s in love or if he’s going insane.

He’s in law school- fucking law school at Columbia no less- so he’s not a dumb guy by any means. But this girl just does something to him. His brain seems to just shut off whenever he sees her and he can’t make a coherent thought above the level of cavemen.

Yeah. He’s got it bad.

He’s so absolutely distracted by her. Just thinking about how distracted he is makes him miss everything their professor says the first ten minutes of class one Thursday night until he’s snapped back into reality harshly. 

She’s there. Standing in front of his desk. Saying something. Looking as beautiful and dangerous as ever. Her blonde hair curls around her shoulders and her eyes convey this fierceness and prowess that could make any man weep.

“Wait- uh- what?”

She rolls her eyes at him, playfully, trying to hide the smile that’s creeping at the corners of her lips.

“I said my name is Annabeth, we’re going to be partners for the semester project,” she looks at him quizzically, “Weren’t you paying attention?”

He thinks of all the ways that he could answer her but he goes with the simple “No.”

She laughs and it’s a wondrous sound.

“All that time in the ocean finally getting to your head, Seaweed Brain,” she jokes, then flushes. “I- uh- I know you spend a lot of time in the ocean because- um- I wasn’t asking about you or anything- it just came up one time that you and your dad really like to go fishing and surfing and-” her flush deepens, “I’m sorry- I’m rambling-”

“Percy,” he shoves his hand into the wide space between them. It’s probably the most awkward movement of his life. She stares at it for a second before shaking it. He does his best to ignore the tingling feeling the radiates from every point her skin touches his.

He fails miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr: rachelisanerd


	2. jasper- good morning sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you do: “you had a party and i got really drunk and stole your toaster, so i showed up the next day to return it and you were really hungover so i made you breakfast (but i burnt all of it)” with jasper but it was percy who stole the toaster or something? thanks! :3 (requested by anonymous)

Piper wakes to a sharp knock on her door and an even sharper pain in her head. The world’s too bright and it starts to spin when she sits up. 

 _Fuck_ , what happened last night?

As her eyes adjust to the harsh light, she sees the evidence. Red solo cups are  _everywhere_ andher favorite dress in shambles at the edge of her bed. She rubs her hands over her face. It feels crusty.

“Ugh,” Piper flops back in bed, with all intentions of going back to sleep for another five hours until Annabeth comes to bribe her with hangover food.

Another knock comes from her front door.

“ _Really?_ ” Piper groans and sits up slowly. She flings her comforter off her legs and makes her way over to the door. Her place is completely trashed, Annabeth is going to completely flip shit when she wakes- Piper glances over at her roommates door. It’s open and her bed is made.

“That little…” Piper shakes her head, “At least someone in this apartment got some.”

A third round of knocking came from the door. “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

Her place smells like beer and sweat and ew, is that a condom on her floor? Never again, she vowed. She now understood why frats in college looked the way they did.

After unchaining the door- how she managed lock up last night, she’ll never know- she whipped it open. Standing in front of her was a freshly shaven, vineyard vines wearing, Superman-type carrying-

“Is that my toaster?” Piper asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

The guy stares at her for a second, slightly slack-jawed. She doesn’t realize until now that she’s only wearing a pair of cotton sleep shorts and a sports bra. 

He clears his throat, “Uh, yeah, it is. Sorry, my roommate, Percy, was here last night and he must’ve taken it with him for some weird reason when he left.”

“Right,” Piper nods slowly.

“And um, your roommate, Anna-something?”

“Annabeth.”

“Yeah her. Well she’s at my apartment. With Percy, and told me to bring it back to you and to,” he swallows, “Make you breakfast because, and I’m paraphrasing a little here: you will “wallow in your hangover pity and not clean like you said you would until you had your fill of greasy goodness.””

Piper steps out of her doorway, “Well since you decided to play hero this morning, it’s only fair that you make me freezer waffles.”

Blond Superman arches an eyebrow at her, “It’s only fair that  _I_ make  _you_ freezer waffles?”

Piper nods, “You may cohabitate with a known toaster and roommate thief but I seem to trust you enough not to steal anymore of my kitchen appliances.” She leaves the door and walks back into the apartment. “The waffles are on the bottom shelf of the freezer. There’s even bacon in the fridge. It’s Annabeth’s but she’s not here and seem like you could use the happiness she claims it brings.”

“Huh,” he continues to stand there dumbfounded, “Where are you going?”

Piper freezes and glances over her shoulder at him. ”To take a shower while this cute guy that fell on my doorstep makes me breakfast. Make sure not to burn it, Hotshot.”

She winks at him before finally heading into her bathroom.

(So what if her freezer waffles are a little on the crunchy side.  _Jason_ is adorable enough to make her forget about food all together.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr: rachelisanerd


	3. percabeth- firefighter au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i’m a firefighter and you started a fire in your kitchen but you’re still flirting with me even though you’re not wearing pants and im carrying you down a ladder as you compliment me on my muscles " percabeth

“Oh my Gods, oh my Gods,” Annabeth runs about her kitchen, her hands buried deep into her blonde curls. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

Annabeth would usually consider herself a calm, rational person. She works great under pressure. Hell, most times it makes her better but right now she’s crumbling faster than her kitchen goes up in flames.

“Shit,” she curses. She grabs one of her dish rags from the sink and starts swatting it at the bright orange flames engulfing her stove.

“Shit, shit, shit.” This is exactly what she gets for trying to make something that isn’t insta-noodles at three in the morning after a night out in nothing other than tank top and her special I’m-gonna-get-laid-tonight panties. Not that they worked because here Annabeth is, alone in her apartment without a single guy’s number and her good hair day wasted. Where were all the cute boys hiding? Because they were for sure not at the club that Piper dragged her to.

Annabeth can hear the sirens getting closer and closer. She thinks that it’s pointless to have a full firefighter squad come put out her little kitchen fire, she can totally handle it herself. A couple more swats of her dishtowel and everything should be just-

Her stove explodes in a burst of light and sends her flying back into the wall.

Next thing she knows, she’s being cradled against someone’s chest, strong arms wrapped around her.

“You alright, miss?” the chest asks- she means the person attached to the chest- no, that still doesn’t sound right either. It’s definitely a guy though. She likes the sound of his voice. Deep, confident, caring like he’s a freaking superhero or something.  

“What happened?” she mummers. Annabeth only remembers the bright flash of light then the consuming darkness. She’s drenched in sweat and the cool breeze is freezing against her skin. She wiggles deeper into his arms. “’m cold.”

“You were thrown back when your stove exploded. I think you hit your head,” he says, “I’m bringing you down the ladder now. We’ll get you wrapped up in a blanket and checked out in a second- we’re almost down.”

“M’kay,” she breathes. “You must have pretty nice muscles if you can carry me. I wanna feel them. You have to show me sometime,” she muses.

The firefighter chuckles, “Are you flirting with me?”

Annabeth snuggles in closer to his chest. “I’m gonna sleep now.”

“Miss, I need you to stay awake. Miss-“

. . .

When Annabeth wakes up she has to squint. The harsh light coming from the florescent lights clash with the pounding in her head. She groans and tries to go back to sleep, hoping when she wakes back up she’ll be back in her own bed and everything will just have been a terrible dream. It doesn’t work so she blinks once, twice and when she opens her eyes, she can see spots.

“Can someone turn those damn things off?” Annabeth whines, “No one with a possible concussion should be subjected to florescent lights.”

Someone besides her snorts.

Annabeth shoots up too quickly, causing her to get dizzy. Her eyes focus on a guy sitting in a plastic chair next to her. She hears the heartrate monitor, smells that too clean smell, feels the harsh fabric of a gown rub against her skin. She doesn’t remember the last time she was in a hospital. “How did I end up here?”

The guy looks kind of sheepish next to her. “That was me.”

That voice, the memories as starting to flood back. “You’re the firefighter aren’t you?”

“Yup.”

“And I told you I liked your muscles.”

“Yes, you did.”

Annabeth flops back down onto her pile of pillows and throws her arm over her eyes in an attempt to hide herself, “I’m so sorry. I’m usually not that… uh-” Annabeth searches for a word to use.

“Forward? Flirty? Seductive? Stop me when I’m getting close,” the firefighter laughs, “It’s fine, really. I mean, you weren’t wearing any pants when I found you so that really set the mood.”

“Oh Gods, I totally forgot about that,” Annabeth can feel her cheeks burning. “That just makes this worse,” then she realizes something, “Why are you still here? Too question me on what happened?”

She removes her arm and looks at him. It’s her first real good look at him. Just like she remembers his shoulders are nice and board. His navy FDNY fits tightly across his chest and biceps, showing off all his toned muscles. His dark hair is a mess, droplets cling on to the ends so he must have just taken a shower and Annabeth just wants to run her hands through it. But his eyes are definitely her favorite. A deep green with a mischievous glint. She wonders fleetingly what they would look like looking up at her from- oh Gods. She’s hardcore lusting after the guy who saved her life. This couldn’t be happening.

But he’s the one that’s blushing now. He brings his hand up to rub the back of his neck, “Um, yes and no- I guess.”

“How’s my apartment? Is everything destroyed?” Annabeth chokes out.

“No, don’t worry about that,” his hand moves from his neck to cover hers that’s closest to him, warmth floods Annabeth as he does. “We got to you just in time and contained the fire before it could spread past the kitchen.”

“Oh thank the Gods,” Annabeth lets out a sigh of relief, “I barely use anything but the fridge and the microwave anyways.”

The firefighter nods, “Yeah and- in relative terms- the good news is that you aren’t at fault.” Annabeth quirks an eyebrow and he continues, “Something was wrong with you gas line, something that you super should have known about and fixed themselves. It was an accident waiting to happen. Your insurance should cover the repairs of all the damages.”

“Fantastic.”

“So the good news is you won’t have to work overtime to try and cover the costs, you’ll be free as a bird…” he trails off.

Annabeth snorts, “As if. When you work at my architecture firm, free as a bird means bed before 2 on weekdays.”

“Uh- I guess I should have been more direct then,” he says, “I was kinda hoping you were single.”

“Why would you want to know if I’m single- oh,” Annabeth looks down at where their hands are touching. There’s even butterflies in her chest, “Are you,” she swallows, “Trying to ask me out?”

“Trying being the operative word, yeah.”

Annabeth smiles, “You don’t even know my name- I don’t know yours. That’s kinda weird.”

He shrugs, “True but I carried you out of a burning building in just your underwear as you told me you liked my muscles so I think we’re past regular introductions.”

“I guess that it’s only fair that I get to see you in your underwear.”

The smirk that gets plastered across his face does something to Annabeth that words just can’t explain, yanks at something inside of her.

“Miss, are you flirting with me?”

Annabeth just grins.

(And for the record, Percy’s FDNY t-shirt looks even better on her floor. Her I’m-gonna-get-laid panties work after all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what are endings right
> 
> follow me on tumblr rachelisanerd *peace sign emoji*


	4. percabeth - coffee shop au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “okay, i realize that it’s closing time, but it’s raining and i’m really into this book, can you just like wait a little bit before you close up pls?” au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little fluff to (hopefully) brighten your Monday.

Annabeth had been trying to find a coffee shop near her dorm that wasn’t a Starbucks for weeks now. Most were too small to sit down in. Others were filled with creepy locals that sat around tables pushed together in the corner, looking like mobsters out of old films. Then she found this one.

The Big House was a quaint place that smelled like coffee beans and leather bound books. Once she got her coffee, she would head back to her favorite spot in the far back corner and sit in a large, squishy leather chair that reminded her of the one her grandfather used to have in his living room. The setting was homier than her dorm room and she found herself sitting in her corner most afternoons once she was done with class.

And it didn’t hurt that there was a cute busboy too.

She had never interacted with him. Not directly at least. Usually she just watched him pick up mugs and dishes from empty tables while bouncing his head to whatever music was playing through his headphones. Sometimes he smiled at her when she walked in the door. She would feel her cheeks warm. His smirk sent tingles throughout her body. It was lopsided, mischievous but unmistakably goofy at the same time.

His nametag was usually pinned haphazardly to his shirt. _Percy_ , it read in sloppy cursive. There was even a little goldfish sticker next to his name. When he wasn’t clearing off tables, he was often chatting it up with the baristas. One of them with bronze skin and copper hair with braids, beads and feathers, who was probably the most beautiful girl Annabeth had ever seen. She was starting to remember Annabeth’s order. Well, her name at least but it was a start. The other was a blonde boy. If it wasn’t for his muscular build, Annabeth wouldn’t have considered him anything but nerdy. He usually wore thin wire-rimmed glasses and superhero shirts underneath his apron. But truthfully, she hardly paid them any attention.

She liked the way the Percy leaned against the counter when he talked to them. His hands would be braced in front of him and he would lean over ever so slightly. The movement would accent the muscles in his arms, show off the build of his back and shoulders. Percy distracted her more often than she would have liked, but she didn’t care one bit. A little eye-candy now and again never hurt anybody.

With her hectic schedule these past few months, she’d hardly have time to breathe let alone go on a date. She hadn’t been to a party since Halloween and it was nearing finals now. Even as a sophomore, her work load was drowning her. Today she had decided to take a well-deserved break from it all. Instead of papers and textbooks surrounding her, she tucked her legs underneath her and curled up with _Harry Potter and Half-Blood Prince_. She’d never read the books growing up and had realized over the summer what a big mistake that was.

The books were captivating to say the least. Annabeth read one through five and started six over the summer, but when school picked up again, she only had time to squeeze in a chapter here and there. Like usual, she was so engrossed in Harry’s world that she didn’t even notice the world around her. Most of the patrons of the coffee shop had left and her pumpkin spice latte had grown cold sitting untouched in front of her.

Harry and Dumbledore had just gotten back from their latest Horcrux mission, returning to the top of the Astronomy Tower. Annabeth could feel the tension building with each page she turned. Tingles of excitement were pricking at her fingertips. Snape had entered the picture now. Annabeth had always thought that he was a cruel man, no matter what Dumbledore believed, but she also had her doubts about Dumbledore.

Suddenly she sensed someone standing in front of her, jolting her from Hogwarts.

It was Percy. His hand was on the back of his neck, his expression sheepish.

“Hi,” Annabeth said before turning her attention back to the book.

“Um, look, I hate to do this,” Percy cleared his throat, “But, uh, the shop is closing and-“

Annabeth’s eyes snapped back up to him, “Look, I’ve only got a couple chapters left and it’s the balcony scene and I just have to know whether I’m right about who the Half-Blood Prince is and if Snape it really as terrible of a person as I thought he was so if you don’t mind.”

“It’s raining,” he blurted out.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s raining out, right now,” Percy motioned behind him towards the door with his hand, “So I was going to wait out the storm a bit anyways. You can wait too. If you want.”

“Um, yeah,” Annabeth ran her thumb across the remaining pages. She had been so wrapped up, she didn’t even notice the rain, or the chairs being placed on top of the tables. “Yeah, I didn’t even notice.”

“I figured,” he pulled one of the chairs off a nearby table and brought it over towards her. “It’s my favorite series too. That’s actually my favorite book of them.”

“Really? Why?” Annabeth asked, “Wait- no spoilers though.”

He laughed, “It’s not really a spoiler. Harry’s been so hurt over the past two books and in Half-Blood Prince, he’s actually happy for a little while. I know it’s only supposed to be a filler book but he’s normal for a bit. He’s just Harry, dealing with teenage shit. I liked reading those parts, it made everything feel more real.” He gives a non-committal shrug, “I don’t know, that’s just my opinion.”

Annabeth smiled, then nodded, “Yeah, yeah, no I get that.”

“Keep reading then,” He gestured to the book in her hands, “We can talk about it when you’re done.”

Annabeth’s smile widened and she turned back to her book.

Sometime later, she wasn’t sure how much time had passed exactly, she closed Harry’s sixth year with a pain in her heart knowing that she only had one book left. Annabeth wished just she could apparate herself back to her room and start Deathly Hallows right away.

“So?” Percy asked, she had nearly forgotten he was there, “What did you think?”

“Incredible.” Annabeth shoved her book into her bag and stood up. “Thanks for letting me finish,” She peered out the front window, “It looks like the rain has stopped too.”

Percy stood up alongside her and stretched his arms over his head, revealing the tiniest bit of skin. “Yeah, look at that.”

She shifted from her right foot to her left, unsure of what to do next.

Sensing this, Percy said, “If you wanna wait a sec, I just have to finish locking up and I can walk you to the subway or-“

“Um, yeah, that’d be great. My dorm is actually just a couple blocks down.”

Percy’s face brightened, “You go to NYU too?”

“Yes?”

“That’s crazy,” Percy exclaimed, “I’m a sophomore there. Wow, I know it’s a big school but I can’t believe I’ve never seen you before. What are you studying?” He ducked into the back room, “Keep talking, I can hear you.”

“Architecture and Design with Classics minor.”

“Wow,” his voice was muffled through the door. Annabeth could hear the sound of a deadbolt locking. Percy reappeared seconds later, “So you must be like really smart, then.”

Annabeth shrugged, “Smart is a relative term…”

“I think you must be,” Percy walked towards the door and she followed. He held the door open for her and she passed underneath his arm. “You also look smart- very calculating.”

Once the front door was locked, they walked down the street in a comfortable silence.

“So what about you? What are you studying?” Annabeth asked when they reached the first crosswalk. There was still a surprising amount of traffic out for, Annabeth glanced at her watch, nearly midnight.

Percy shoved his hands into his pockets, “Currently undeclared.” The way he said it made her think he wasn’t exactly proud of that fact.

“That’s okay,” Annabeth reassured, “A lot of people don’t know what they want to do with their lives.”

“No, that’s not it,” Percy explained, “This is kind of ridiculous but I’ve always wanted to be a firefighter and just help people. I’m here because my parents wouldn’t let me do it without getting a college education first.”

“A backup plan.”

“Exactly,” Percy nodded. “They’re afraid of what will happen if I get hurt or…” He trailed off, “Either way my mom doesn’t want me to be full time so I think she’s hoping that four years of college will make me change my mind or something.”

Annabeth watched him for a moment. She’d been sneaky glances at Percy for weeks now and she had never seen him look so serious. “But it won’t.”

“No, probably not.”

They walked in silence for another block or so. The only sound was that of a distant siren, blaring through the calm night. When they reached Annabeth’s dorm, they paused, unsure of what to do next.

“This is mine,” Annabeth leaned back and forth on her toes. “Thanks for walking me back.”

“Anytime,” Percy smiled at her. “Goodnight, Annabeth.”

Annabeth froze, “You know my name?”

Percy’s eyes widen, realizing his blonder, “I- uh- yeah, I’ve heard it when you would give it for your order and it’s a really cool name-“

Annabeth stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. Percy went bright red, lamely bring up a hand to where her lips had been.

“Goodnight, Percy.”

…

The following Saturday, Annabeth was back in that little coffee shop, in her back corner with Deathly Hallows in her lap. Percy would sit down with her whenever he would have a break and discuss whatever part she was at, occasionally bringing a refill for her when he did.  

And when he walked her home that night, she kissed him on the lips, with her arms around his neck and his hands cupping her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr: rachelisanerd -- I'm accepting prompts there


End file.
